1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative light displays, and more particularly, to a decorative light display that accepts stranded light sets and is easily repaired, assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current decorative light displays or designs are made to hold individual light strands in spherical, star or other shapes, such as a reindeer or a Christmas tree. Known designs may be made of a solid material with a light placed internally that illuminates the outer surface. Other displays are generally made of a solid framework, with the lights disposed in a string or strand wrapped around the periphery thereof.
Grapevines are also used in decorative light displays. Grapevines are collected from a vineyard, wrapped in the shape of a ball, and dried. Strings of lights are clipped or otherwise attached to the surface of the resulting ball. Grapevine balls, of course, pose a significant fire hazard, are particularly expensive, as they require a substantial investment in labor in the construction thereof, and involve an increased cost relating to the clips used to attach the lights to the ball.
Styrofoam balls are also utilized as the foundation upon which light strands are attached. Styrofoam ball light displays must have the lights disposed on the exterior surface thereof, and are unable to have a light disposed in the interior. Thus, styrofoam balls cannot be used to form lamp-like structures. As noted above with respect to grapevine balls, additional costs are also associated with the clips needed to attach the lights to the ball.
Rigid metal hoops are also assembled to form frameworks upon which light strands may be draped. Such hoops are quite heavy and are relatively expensive, as extensive metal fabrication is required to make the hoops. The outer circumference of known metal displays is smooth. The smooth outer circumference permits the light strands wrapped thereon to slide off or dangle freely, thus creating an unattractive appearance.
It is often difficult to transport and store known displays to and from storage, as they are frequently large and delicate, requiring great care in handling. In addition, large, uneconomical spaces are needed to store such displays when not being used.
It is difficult to repair or replace lights in the light string of known decorative light displays, as the light strands disposed thereon often become tangled.